


Diamonds Are Forever

by prettyshinin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cinderella but not, everyone really works in the castle, haechan is a Prince, haechan's dad is progressive?, ot21, renjun is a criminal, stepmom is not evil, you'll figure out the antagonist soon enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyshinin/pseuds/prettyshinin
Summary: Donghyuck and Renjun come from two different worlds, but will their unexpected friendship be the bridge between those two worlds? Or will king-to-be Haechan have to choose between diamonds or love?





	Diamonds Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a social media au I posted on my au account @restlesslovers. The idea was too good for it to just be on twitter so I had to post it here! Oh, this is ot21 by the way.

Renjun was staring up at the ceiling, pointing out details he hadn't seen at first glance. His feet carried him towards the bathroom, not picking up on the soft beats of obscure '90s r&b playing, or the soft humming. With a distracted mind, he pushed open the door, looking around for a toilet.

From a distance (the bathroom was quite big to be fair), Donghyuck was peeping from his eye mask, noticing a figure in his bathroom. His first reaction was calm, his friends and siblings always invade his privacy; but once he saw that it was someone he was not familiar with, he sunk down deeper into his bubble fortress.

“Oh, thank god.” The stranger said, heading towards the toilet directly in front of Donghyuck, said boy squeaking. The water in the tub sloshed, and it was then that Renjun noticed that someone had drawn a bath- that someone was in the bath.

“Oh, don't mind me. I'm just taking a bath in my bathroom. By all means, random stranger, go ahead.” Donghyuck said with an aloof grin, gesturing towards his toilet.

“I- uh…” Renjun stood there awkwardly, avoiding Donghyuck's curious gaze.

“Yes?

“Listen, I just got lost in the castle, my friend was showing me around.” Renjun explained, typing something on his phone.

“Really? Who is this friend you speak of?” Donghyuck asked with a fake look of intrigue in his eyes, crossing his arms over the edge of the tub, smiling up at the clearly nervous boy.

There's no way king-to-be knows the name of all the staff. Renjun thought to himself.

“Zhong Chenle.”

“Oh, Kun's cooking assistant?”

Shit.

“Listen, I'll just leave, and we can just act like this never happened!” Renjun pleaded, looking like he was about to run out of there any second now.

“Now, why would I do that? Close your eyes.”

“W-what?”

“Relax, I'm just gonna grab my robe.” Donghyuck chuckled. 

Renjun nodded, closing his eyes- even placed his hands over his eyes. He could hear the prince giggle, probably at his expense, but he paid him no mind.

“Let's go chat in my room, okay?” Donghyuck said calmly, looping an arm around Renjun's shoulders.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak peak, I wasn't able to write the beginning, but the story will go on from this point. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
